Heart Beats
by theregoeseverything
Summary: Murphy thinks he's being punished, and tries to sway Bellamy into a different attitude about him. Murphamy one shot.
Murphy had stolen some of Monty's moonshine…All of it, to be precise. And had drunk all of it. In about an hour's time…to be more precise. Bellamy had left him at camp while he and a few other delinquents went out on a hunt earlier that afternoon. Punishment, he was sure, for acting up again and getting into another fight. Murphy sat outside his tent, watching everyone rest after a long day as night had flooded the camp. A drum circle had formed around one of the campfires, giving the atmosphere of a tame thunderstorm with low, constant rumbling. Murphy's body swayed to the rhythm, a moronic smiled sprawled across his face.
"Way to be a completely useless tool today, Murphy," Monty jabbed at him as he walked past, holding some electronic equipment, "You're really showing Bellamy how mature you are."  
"Hey, screw you. I've done nothing but work my ass off for Bellamy since we've gotten down here and he's given me nothing to show for it," Murphy's words slurred, arms flailing about, and eyes unfocused, "I don't need to prove anything." The volume of his voice fluctuated, catching the attention of nearby delinquents. The drums began to fade as the drum circle felt intruded upon with Murphy's shouts.  
"Don't stop the party on account 'a me," Murphy shouted at them.  
The delinquents hesitantly turned back to their drumming circle and Monty had moved on, entering the dropship. Meanwhile, Murphy struggled to make his way to a stand, still swaying – unintentionally – to the rhythm of the drum circle that began to pick up again. Some quiet, excited shouts came from the front gate of the camp, signaling the hunting party's return. The drummers beat in excitement at the sight of Bellamy carrying a boar with the help of Harper. They handed it to two other delinquents who hauled it away to take care of skinning it. Bellamy made his way to his tent, sweat dripping down his face and exhaustion overwhelming his muscles. Murphy stepped in his path and Bellamy grabbed him by his shoulders before he could fall forward on him.  
"Well look whose back in town! Our hero and savior, Bellamy Blake!" Murphy shouted for all to hear, but everyone ignored him at this point.  
"Stuff it, Murphy. Go back to your tent and sleep it off," Bellamy growled, already fed up with the boy's drunken stupor.  
"But we'll miss the party! Come and dance, Bellamy, the hero deserves to take a break once and a while," Murphy began to swing his hips in Bellamy's direction as if to dance with him, causing a few female onlookers to giggle. Bellamy, embarrassed, turned him around abruptly and shoved him towards his tent.  
"I'm not in the mood, Murphy," Bellamy mumbled angrily. He shoved Murphy onto his bed and Murphy turned back around to look at him, sitting back up. Bellamy sat beside him, concerned. Murphy laid a head on his shoulder, still swaying.  
"You're drunk," Bellamy stated, pushing Murphy off of him so that he would lie down, but Murphy refused.  
"And you're hot. What else is new?" Murphy smirked.  
"Come on," Bellamy gently pushed him back down, keeping a hand on Murphy's shoulder so that Bellamy was hovering over him as Murphy lay back in bed. He looked into Murphy's bloodshot eyes, which somehow managed to focus back on his. Bellamy then realized that Murphy's hands were holding onto his hips, thumbs caressing the lines of his hip bones. He looked down to observe the gesture and when he looked back up, Murphy reached his lips up to kiss him.  
The smell of moonshine was sharp on his breath, nearly choking Bellamy at first. He backed away to cough.  
"Holy hell, Murphy," Bellamy said into the crook of his arm.  
But Murphy pulled him back for more, hooking his index finger into the collar of Bellamy's shirt. The two kissed again and Bellamy was beginning to become accustomed to the smell as he slipped his tongue into Murphy's mouth for a taste.  
Once Bellamy had gotten the bitter taste wrapped around his tongue, he pulled away and smiled at Murphy. He stood up, causing Murphy to frown, his hands dropping to his sides.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Sleep it off, Murphy. I'll see you in the morning," Bellamy winked at him before leaving his tent.


End file.
